


强

by muziran



Category: One - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 绿谷出久是受
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 09:53:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19293328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muziran/pseuds/muziran





	强

    清晨，阳光顺着玻璃窗投入，照在了绿谷的身上，绿谷被这阳光照醒了，很亮，绿谷看了一下外面，他想知道自己在哪，但是他不认识这个地方。绿谷想走到门那，发现链子困住了他，他的活动范围仅限在床上和离床只有一米的玻璃窗，绿谷看着外面的风景，心情跌倒了谷底。

    他觉得轰变了，变的让人害怕，他甚至觉得是不是自己的原因导致轰变了，轰从来不会做他不同意的事情的，这次轰不仅欺负了他，和羞辱了他……

  绿谷躺回了床上 ，蜷缩着身子不让人发现自己身上的痕迹，他的身子已经布满了吻痕和伤痕，吻痕是轰留下的，伤痕是自己和以前爆豪打的，青青紫紫的很是凄惨。

   吱吖一声，门被打开了，轰端着饭菜走了进来，他看到绿谷蜷缩在床上，想和绿谷说些什么，但是最终也没有说出来，他走到床边坐下，把手上的猪排饭放到了了床头柜上，然后轻轻的小心翼翼的碰了碰绿谷，绿谷害怕的颤抖了一下。

   “绿谷，起来吃东西了……”轰小声的说。绿谷并没有理他，反而蜷缩的更用力了，轰看了看绿谷的样子，自言自语的说道：“绿谷你已经两三天没吃过东西了，对身体不好，我给你端来了猪排饭，不过你现在要吃些清淡的，猪排饭旁边我放了一碗粥，你先喝一点然后再吃猪排饭好吗……”

    轰不知道绿谷听进了没，他看着绿谷发抖的样子，那是来自生理上和心理上的恐惧，轰想再次触碰绿谷，想把他拥入怀里，想安慰他跟他说对不起，想亲吻他的脸，说自己不是故意的，只是太喜欢他了，想继续做昨天的事情……

    轰站了起来，什么也没说，什么也没做，就这样径直走出了门。然后把门给关上，绿谷蜷缩在床上，听到门扣声，他知道轰君出去了，他想逃出去，但是他不知道现在的他应该做什么，绿谷闭了闭眼，试图让自己冷静下来。

    他看到床边有一瓶水，矿泉水，冰的，可能刚从冰箱里拿出来，绿谷抓住这个瓶子，想把他打开，但是现在的绿谷实在是太无力了。他用了很长的时间才把瓶盖打开。

   绿谷喝了一口水，想让自己的脑子清醒一些，然后发现了不管用。他拿起水瓶自上而下的倒在了自己的身上，冰凉的感觉让绿谷清醒了不少。绿谷看了一下四周，一个不大的房间，一个落地窗，一个电脑，和一个监控器……

   绿谷想办法自己能不能够到那个电脑，发现链子的长度根本不够，他试着把链子弄断，但是本来就无力的他又何能把链子弄断呢……

    绿谷思考了很久，发现除了轰放过他，好像并没有什么办法……绿谷躺回床上，肚子适宜的发出了声音，他知道自己已经很久没有进食了。身体有些撑不下去了，绿谷想过寻死，但是他一想到在家里的妈妈，还有在学校的小胜，不过小胜应该不会关心他的吧……那就为了妈妈自己好好的活下去吧……

    绿谷拿起旁边的粥，一口一口的小心的撮着。粥的温度刚刚好，不是很烫也不是很冷，味道也不是很难吃，绿谷吃了一点就有些反胃，他放下盘子，想着接下来的自己应该怎么办……

    绿谷低头看了看自己的身子，一丝不挂……没有丝毫的遮挡物，绿谷躺回床上，拿起被子盖住自己的身体，闭上眼睛努力回想着，这几天的自己，努力的思考着自己是怎么到这来的，自己是被轰君抱回来的吗？还是轰君一直跟在我身后，注视着我呢？为什么会变成这样呢？

    绿谷思考着这些事，有些旁若无人了，连轰君走到他脸上，在床边坐下，床边已经塌下了一块都没有注意到。

   轰看着在思考的绿谷，仿佛并没有看见他，起身，轰开始脱衣服。轰脱掉了自己的衣服，裤子，连内裤也一起脱掉了。轰爬上床，躺进绿谷的被窝，绿谷突然被旁边的动静给吓到了，回过头就看见轰躺在他身边，一瞬不瞬的盯着他。

   绿谷刚反应过来，就被轰一把抱住了。轰笑着看着绿谷：“绿谷，你思考的样子真好看，好看到我已经忍不住了……”说完轰君，用一只手支起了绿谷的下巴，亲了上去。

    绿谷没有反应过来，直接被轰钻了空子，轰伸出舌头，抵入绿谷的口腔，阻止了绿谷想要说出的话，绿谷伸出双手，想要反抗，结果直接碰到了轰的胸肌，绿谷愣了一下，轰趁绿谷愣的时候，直接把绿谷的口腔袭卷了一遍，轰不断的吸取着绿谷的唾液。

   绿谷阻挡着轰的进入，轰并没有在意绿谷的阻碍，反而得寸进尺的去摸绿谷的性器，绿谷的身子已经经不起折腾了，昨天已经玩的很累了，但是性器被轰触碰的那一刹那间，绿谷硬了。绿谷不知道自己怎么就硬了，轰触碰到绿谷的时候就感觉到了，轰轻笑了一声，在绿谷的耳边说了句：“绿谷你硬了，是离不开我了吗？”

   绿谷并没有说话，他不知道该如何解释自己怎么就硬了，他不想这样的。轰摸了摸绿谷的性器，然后掀开被子，看着躺在床上，遍布着自己吻痕的绿谷，轰咽了咽喉咙，然后小心翼翼的抚摸着绿谷的身子，从脚到小腿到大腿到性器到肚脐到胸再到脸，现在的绿谷连头发丝都是他的。轰不禁想到。

    轰只是轻微的碰了一下绿谷的身子，绿谷的身体就已经开始敏感的颤抖了起来，轰敞开大腿跨坐到绿谷的身上，居高临下的看着绿谷的反应。绿谷因为已经有些敏感的身子，已经开始微微泛红，轰爬下来，亲了亲绿谷的脸，结果被绿谷突然的咬了一下，在轰的脖颈上，很深，已经开始见血了，但是轰并没有在意这个在他看来微不足道的伤口。

    轰拿起绿谷的双手，放在自己的性器上：“绿谷，摸一下，感受到了吗，它很兴奋，兴奋的想要干死你！”绿谷在触碰的那一瞬间是拒绝的，然后握住了它，突然捏紧。轰觉得自己的命根子有些不保，他用双手直接掰开了绿谷的双手，起身拿起一根手铐绑住了绿谷的双手，扣到了床边，“绿谷不乖，要罚！”说完，轰不知道从哪搞出来一个跳蛋。

   轰躺回床上，看着绿谷因为羞愤的脸爆红，不禁笑了出来：“呀，绿谷是真的可爱啊！”说完，打开床头柜旁边的柜子，拿出一瓶润滑液，滴在了跳蛋上，然后坐回绿谷的床边，抚摸着绿谷的小穴，“绿谷，你这里一缩一缩的，真是令人心动啊……”轰试着把跳蛋放进去，但是因为入口太小，反而塞不进去。

   轰看着绿谷的小穴，伸进一根手指，起初并不是很顺利，因为轰并没有用润滑液，绿谷疼的叫出了声。轰的手指在绿谷的小穴里一进一出，看着因为自己有些用力而流出来的血液，轰用手沾了一点，放进了自己的嘴里，“唔，真不愧是绿谷呢？血都这么好喝！”

    轰看着绿谷因为自己的语言，而越来越红的脸，拿起一颗跳蛋，直接塞入绿谷拓张的不是很好的小穴，绿谷被这么一塞，被刺激到了，直接喊了出来：“别～”

   轰听了这声音，很兴奋的又塞了一个进去，一个接着一个的塞入，直到小穴完全塞不下了，轰把玩着手里的遥控器：“绿谷你叫一声，我就给你开档噢……”

   绿谷没有理会轰的话，他竭力想把体内的跳蛋排出去，结果越是用力，跳蛋越是深入，本来就已经有些敏感的身子，现在更是一发不可收拾了，性器很硬，小穴很湿，还很难受……还有一点空虚……

   绿谷想把脑子的思想排出去，现在不能被情欲所困扰，不能，不能……“嗯～”绿谷突然惊叫一声，轰突然开到最大档，看着小穴里的跳蛋嗡嗡的在跳动，看着绿谷突然的呻吟，自己的性器也是更硬了三分。

   绿谷抿住唇，不想让声音露出来，但是轰并不是很满意绿谷的表现，轰看着绿谷的小穴里的跳蛋因为被塞满了，反而震动的有些过大，轰拉着外面的那根线，开始在绿谷的体内搅了起来，一下一下的绕着圈，一下一下的又往里推，一下一下的又拉出来。

    绿谷受不住了，呻吟破口而出：“嗯，啊～别，别这样～别，别绕了～轰，轰君～嗯～放手～”轰满意的听着绿谷的娇喘，奖励似的亲了亲绿谷的嘴角，然后摸了摸绿谷的脸：“这样才乖嘛～”

   轰停止了手上的运动，拔出小穴里的跳蛋，突如其来的空虚让绿谷惊慌失措，轰欣赏了一会绿谷的表情就把肉棒插入了绿谷的小穴，狠狠的，直捣穴心，跳蛋可不比肉棒，跳蛋是死的，肉棒是活的，绿谷的小穴本来就紧致，现在一下子把轰的肉棒全部包裹，绿谷可以清晰的感觉到轰性器上的青筋在跳动，在自己的小穴里。  
     
    轰感受着这个美好，开始浅浅的插入，绿谷被这么磨的有点受不了，又不想开口说话，只能默默的承受着，轰插了一会，突然发现什么新大陆似的，开始玩弄起了绿谷的性器。

   轰玩着绿谷的性器，他用一只手环成一个圈圈套弄着绿谷的肉棒，这么一顺一顺的套弄着，绿谷被摸的有些受不了，偏偏轰还一边顶着他一边玩他的性器，突然一股温暖的触觉包裹了他的性器，绿谷抬起来头，便看到轰在舔弄着他的马眼。

   轰吮吸着绿谷的马眼，想要吸出来些什么，双手也在不停的玩弄着绿谷的性器，触感完全没有感观来的刺激更大，绿谷射了，高潮了……

    轰退出来，看着绿谷射精的样子，突然门被打开了！绿谷的沉浸在高潮里，并没有注意到门被打开了，门外还站着一个人……

    轰回过头看了一眼站在门口的人，挑衅似的顶了一下绿谷，然后笑着说了一句：“你来了啊，来的可真晚，绿谷在高潮呢……”

    绿谷迷迷糊糊的听到轰君在跟别人说话，抬头一看，整个人都愣了，这不是小胜吗……绿谷惊了，他不知道小胜为什么会来这里，是来救他的吗？轰看着绿谷的反应，发现他看到小胜的时候，眼里突然有了光……轰低下了头，突然更加卖力的顶弄着绿谷的小穴，绿谷被顶着不禁叫出了声，不可以，不可以，我不能叫，小胜看着呢……

    爆豪走了进来，把门关上，沉默不语的看着正在挨操的绿谷，和正在操人的轰，爆豪打量了一下这个房间，看到了绿谷身上的吻痕和伤痕，还有手上都脚链和手链，手上甚至还有手铐，床下面还有一个正在跳动的跳蛋，跳蛋上面有着亮闪闪的液体……

   爆豪听着绿谷的娇喘声，轰的顶弄声，还有床在摇晃的声音最后看了一眼绿谷的表情，那是一副沉浸在情欲里的眼神，爆豪把裤子解开了……

   绿谷看到了爆豪在解开裤子，想要说声不要，但是现在的他说出来的不要，跟娇喘一样……绿谷有些绝望，甚至有些想寻死，但是为了妈妈，绿谷知道自己不能……

   爆豪走到床边，掏出了自己的性器，在踏入这个房间，看到绿谷的表情的时候，听到绿谷声音的时候，爆豪已经硬了，爆豪声音低哑的说道：“给我舔！废久！”说完把性器，伸到绿谷嘴里。

   一股说不出来什么味道的味道充斥着酷狗的口腔，绿谷想咬下去，但是他知道爆豪不会放过他的，绿谷便只能乖乖的含着爆豪的性器，绿谷不是很会含这个，难免会磕磕碰碰到爆豪的性器，每当这个时候爆豪都会骂他一句，然后用他那双手按压自己的胸肌……

    绿谷含的有些吃力，爆豪看着绿谷的反应，直接动手摁住绿谷的头，开始自己的冲刺……绿谷被顶的有些反胃，很想吐，但是他忍住了，他怕被爆豪打……

   这边的轰看着爆豪把绿谷的注意力全部挪走了，不禁有些吃醋，明明绿谷现在是我的……轰不堪示弱的顶弄着绿谷的小穴，突然顶到一个凸起，绿谷发出尖叫声，轰开始坏心眼的一直顶弄这那……

   爆豪因为是初次，很早的就射在了绿谷的嘴里，绿谷本来想吐出来，但是被爆豪强制的吞进去了，爆豪让绿谷继续含着自己半软的性器，自己请摸绿谷的乳尖，还摸了摸绿谷已经射精过的性器，然后骂了一声：“你他妈半边混蛋，你怎么还没好……”

   轰装作没有听到一样，继续顶弄着绿谷的身体，绿谷上下俩个嘴都被堵着，想说话也说不了，绿谷有些难受，他试着蹬了蹬腿，结果被轰一把摁住，轰低头亲了一下绿谷的肚脐，表示让他别乱动，但是绿谷觉得既然反抗不了，那就制造麻烦好了……

   于是他便继续蹬腿，轰突然回过头爆豪说了句：“床底下有根绳子，你把绿谷腿绑起来，记得承大字形……”“哈？我凭什么听你的？”爆豪叫道，“就凭是我叫你过来的……”“你妈的……”绿谷听到这话愣了一下，什么是轰把小胜叫过来的？

  绿谷想思考更多，但是爆豪已经拿了绳子把绿谷的双腿绑上了，“看，这样操绿谷会更爽的……”说完轰，示范的顶了一下……爆豪别开脸，没说什么。

    操了一会，轰觉得自己差不多了……别射在了绿谷的体内，爆豪立马把轰拉了下来，顶替了自己上去，爆豪的肉棒因为有些时间没射了，已经比原来粗壮很多，绿谷一开始没适应过来，有些疼……

    在肉棒进入小穴那一刻，仿佛有无数张小嘴在吸自己似的……爆豪觉得自己爽上了天，开始毫无章法起来，怎么舒服怎么来，爆豪看着绿谷的反应，然后开始猛烈插着绿谷的小穴。每次撞击，都像是要把自己的囊袋插进去一眼，每次都插到只剩下一个头，又完整的插了进去。

   绿谷一开始还有些疼，后来就爽的直翻白眼……轰有些玩味的看着绿谷的表情，拿出自己的性器开始自撸起来……他不是不想操绿谷的嘴巴，但是他更想听绿谷的娇喘，那个声音对他来说更有吸引力。

   爆豪抬起了绿谷的屁股，虽然有些吃力，毕竟腿被固定了，但是以爆豪的力气轻微抬起来还是可以的。爆豪揉捏着绿谷的屁股，在上面留下自己的指印，一边揉捏一边猛操。绿谷被干的有些神志不清，绿谷的身体本来就没有恢复好，现在被这么强烈的干，有些不舒服。

   操足足有半个小时，爆豪才射出来，绿谷这个时候已经半晕了，轰也差不多了。他摁着自己的性器，在绿谷的身上射了出来，脸上也沾染了不少的精液，轰有些痴迷，他拿出手机拍了一张。

   爆豪看着轰在拍照，没说什么。他不屑干这种事，但是能找到绿谷真是太好了，虽然旁边有轰……

    绿谷意识不是很清醒的时候，突然一个闪光灯在他眼前闪了一下，绿谷知道自己完了……彻彻底底的完了……

—————————————————————  
   轰坐在凳子上，看着电脑里绿谷的反应，从绿谷清醒那一刻起，轰就无时不刻的在盯着绿谷，他想看到绿谷在找他，昨天被自己囚禁应该会来找寻他的啊，但是绿谷并没有。

    他太冷静了，他没有哭……他甚至还看了看周围的环境，还看了一下自身的情况，轰突然发现自己是不是不了解绿谷，就在轰思考这个问题的时候，绿谷躺回了床上，绿谷在颤抖！轰发现了这个事情，绿谷是不是因为自己在颤抖！

  想知道这个事情的轰，把一早就做好了的粥和猪排饭热了一下就端进了房间，但是绿谷的反应让轰很是难受。轰沉默的退出了房间……

   轰又坐回了电脑屏幕前，一瞬不瞬的盯着绿谷看，看着绿谷打开了矿泉水，看到了绿谷喝水，看到了绿谷往自己身上淋冰水……看着绿谷吃粥，虽然只吃了一点，轰还是很满意了，毕竟吃了不是吗，吃的少没关系，可以在睡觉的时候给他偷偷的打营养液。

直到他看到了绿谷躺在床上，双眼无神，不知道在思考什么的时候。轰在想，他是不是想念着爆豪，他是不是喜欢爆豪，我这样是不是不太好……思考了几分钟后，轰掏出了手机。

   “半边混蛋！废久是不是在你那！”

     “是又怎么样，现在绿谷是我的了，身体和心，和心里也是我的了……”

     “你他妈！你是不是对废久做了什么！”

      “做的没你过分！”

      “废久只能是老子的，那要是碰他一根汗毛！我就杀了你！”

       “我已经碰了，他的全部都是我的！”

       “你去死吧！老子一定会杀了你的！”

       “不说这个了，你想不想拥有绿谷！”

       “你说这个干嘛！”

      “我就问你，想不想！”

       “……想！”

       “那来xx路xx楼xx室，我相信你会来的，而且只有一个人来……”

      “嘟……”

      轰放下手机揣进口袋，往绿谷的房间走去。

     
  


End file.
